


汉堡情缘（暂定）

by Leslie_Cho



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Cho/pseuds/Leslie_Cho
Summary: 被汉堡和打架诱骗的委员长与悲惨的纲吉





	汉堡情缘（暂定）

**Author's Note:**

> 日记流水账。慎入

10月10号  
reborn端着咖啡思考着最近还用什么理由找自己那个废柴徒弟的乐子。大大的脑袋里闪过许多理由，最后突然想起10月14号是蠢徒弟的生日，嘴角翘起恶作剧的弧度，帽檐的阴影看着便让人心生寒意。

'就顺便拉进一下家族感情吧。'

10月11号  
Reborn今天没有跟着自己的学生出门，而且待在家跟奈奈妈妈商量徒弟的生日派对。奈奈毫无意外地接受了来自可靠家庭教师的提议，然后开心地开始执行属于她的“特殊“任务。

10月12号  
沢田纲吉今天也同往常一样。三人组一起上学，一起吃饭，一起放学回家，中途阻止一下狱寺隼人的炸弹攻击，或者是吐槽一下山本武的天然。但是唯一不同的是今天reborn没有出现，沢田纲吉一边享受着得来不易的轻松一边超直感在嚎叫(?)

10月13号  
今天是reborn的生日，沢田纲吉被自己的家庭教师以“好学生会忘记老师的生日还不准备生日礼物吗”的理由赶去了死亡之山找传说中的黄金栗子cosplay套装。尽管一看就是骗人的，沢田纲吉还是屈服在了那小小的枪口下，他恨。

10月14号  
沢田纲吉空着手，遍体鳞伤地被自家老师拖下山，一碰到自己可爱的枕头就入睡了，丝毫不记得今天是自己的生日。  
肉香把沢田纲吉从睡梦中拉起，他迷迷糊糊地揉揉眼睛，感觉到了家里的异样。

'今天怎么这么安静？'已经习惯了友人们傍晚聚在他家的热闹，可是现在连蓝波和一平的打闹声都没了。

越来越浓厚的肉香勾引着沢田纲吉的食欲，啊，说起来，他从上山开始到现在都还没有吃过东西，renborn果然是魔鬼！

“妈妈！好香啊！我们今晚吃什么？？”  
“啊啦，纲君你起来了？今晚是汉堡肉派对哦！还有你的朋友已经来了，你快下来＾▽＾”  
'狱寺君他们会这么安静吗？'  
疑问冒出的同时，沢田纲吉依旧疲惫的双脚一软，自然地摔下了楼梯。  
“哼”  
熟悉的声音让沢田纲吉习惯性地背后一凉，脖子像被卡着一样僵硬地转向声源处，等看到那张帅气的东方面孔时还是不自觉地感叹了一下。但紧接着来自自家家庭教师的飞踢的疼痛让他猛然回神。  
“诶？？云雀学长怎么在这？”  
“是小婴儿让我过来的。”  
“蠢纲快点坐好吃饭，身为boss居然要自己的守护者等，看来是要加强训练了。”  
“？？？！！你是魔鬼吗reborn！”

沢田纲吉想起昨天死亡之山的经历就变了一下脸色，但出乎意料的安静再次吸引了他的注意力。  
“咦？蓝波一平还有狱寺君和山本他们呢？”  
“我打发他们去给你准备生日礼物了。”

看见reborn的微笑，沢田纲吉只能默默在心里给他们祈祷。

“草食动物，你还想让我等多久？”


End file.
